the Fallen Angel future trunks love story
by paramorelover0112
Summary: A fallen angel stumbled upon Dr Gero's lab and let him use her Cells to make a new modle of herself after the angel died in the process the new modle survived and is stronger then the androids and Cell put together. all of dr gero's creations must listen to her without choice so what will happen when they look for goku/


As the angel with no name walked through the forest she stumbled into the mountains. The angel was beautiful, even more than most angels, because she was a fallen angel. An angel that was dark and wicked, one who didn't like heavens kindness. So as the girl walked she suddenly seen a door, and a large one at that. But when she got to close an alarm went off. Signaling that she was there, the angel was never alive therefore she has never been on earth before. So she had no idea what was happening. She was scared she didn't like to admit it but she knew she was. The door opened showing an old man with a long white beard and a red ribbon army insignia on his chest. He saw the girl and seen she had a strong power from how the alarm he set was blaring, it was set to go off when a large power comes in close contact. He quickly got an evil grin and set to work.

Android 17 and 18 were activates by doctor Gero, he explained things to them and went to activate the not so android. She was similar to Cell in a way, made of the fallen angels DNA. She was beautiful like the original, but more evil and more power. She was a blond beauty with red eyes that could see straight through to your soul, any man would melt at the sight of her. Her wings were as black as her soul; she was also the only one who could control all of the androids, even better than her own creator. 'What are you doing master?" 17 asked trying to keep the hate from his voice.

"Activating chaos." Gero stated typing the last few digits. "We have no data on her."18 stated calmly as the capsule opened revealing the angel. "Because she isn't an android, she is a living breathing person remodeled after a fallen angel. She is very powerful more than both of you and 16 together. Don't let her looks fool you she is dangerous and truly evil. But obedient none the less." Gero stated Chaos opened her eyes and stepped out of her capsule. Her blond her held by a black headband with a black rose in it, a short cropped top that only covered her beasts and had long sleeves was worn around her shoulders. She had long stockings and black short shorts that covered barley anything at all. Her necklace was a cross with a skull on it hanging over her belly button. Lastly her wings were large, feathery and soft to the touch. Her red eyes were bright red but lifeless as she held her head high and looked at Dr Gero. "Hello Chaos how are you feeling?" he asked his best creation yet.

"Great and happy to be moving around." She said her voice sounded like a song even if it was emotionless. Her red lips lifted into a smile, her teeth slightly sharp on the ends. It was a breathtaking smile even if It wasn't real. Suddenly 17 and 18's nice act dropped and started hitting the Dr. 18 threatened to activate 16 when the sayains and friends arrived. Chaos just watched as 17 smashed Gero's skull successfully killing him. "Was that completely necessary 17?" Chaos asked emotionless as ever.

"Yes it was so are you coming with me and 18 to have some fun in the city?" he asked the attractive angel, eager to see her power in action. "Don't forget our mission to terminate this Goku character." Her voice was full of authority 17 imminently agreed to her statement his choice or not. Trunks noticed the extra android and Chaos." Android 16? And who is that? These people aren't the same from my time!" he yelled everyone else gasped. "That's it I'm blowing this place to pieces." Trunks screamed and hit the secret lab with a ki blast. The whole place turned to ash but the 3 creations and the sleeping one was long gone, they appeared on a different rock base. "18 set 16 down and activate him." Chaos ordered the android did as she was told; now that Gero was gone they were forced to answer to Chaos. It was set in their circuits and embedded into their android brains to listen to her voice. Once 16 was up and working they flew off Chaos in 16 arms, leaving the shocked others to make a plan.

"We need a car." 17 said landing on the mountain road. "16 you didn't have to carry me, I can fly perfectly fine." Chaos said chuckling a bit. "It is in my data to protect you at all costs." 16 said just as emotionless as Chaos. She just smiled a fake smile and turned to 17." If a car is what you desire then we will get one." She said 17 nodded and they wait for a car to come, but all that came was a semi. Then the Z fighters came back. "Hey you android…. You and me right now." Vegeta said cockily "18 handle him." 17 said 18 nodded and smirked, she took down Vegeta and the others who dared to mess with her 17 decided to join in the fun and in the end the only one standing was Krillen. He was the only one smart enough not to challenge them.

"17 18 we are done here. Leave the trash for the peasants to clean up. We must find Goku." Chaos ordered the two stopped at once and speed back to her and 16. They left Krillen to heal the rest with sensu beans.

The Z fighters went back to the kame house where goku was fighting his illness. "The other androids seem to listen to the red eyed one." Tein said the others agreed with him Trunks just stayed silent, his cheeks dusted with pink as he thought of her. He feared he would get a nose bleed if he thought about her anymore. "She differently wasn't in my time." He muttered Piccolo walked in feeling stronger sense he became one with Kami. "She wasn't in your future either?" he asked Trunks "No she wasn't…" Trunks said trying not to think of her.

"She ordered the other 3 around like she owned them, and they didn't dare argue. She must be very powerful. And her wings, she was molded to be an angel of some sort." Piccolo said "Wait! What did she look like?" master Roshi asked remembering something from a book his sister got him one year for Christmas. "Blond white hair, bright red lifeless eyes and black feathery wings." Piccolo stated

Roshi ran to his room and got a book out of his closet, and ran back down to the others almost tripping a few times. He set the book on the floor and crouched next to it, then flipped to the fallen angels.

"Ah right here, it says there was one angel that was kicked out of heaven for being too wicked. She had no name and found her way to earth before disappearing from god's radar." Roshi read from the book then held it up for the others to see the picture. It looked almost exactly like Chaos, the others gasped.

"Roshi! What type of powers do fallen angels have?" piccolo barked at the turtle hermit. Roshi scrambled to get the book back to himself and started reading more. "It says they can take souls, give back one's life, travel through dimensions, summon demons, their voice can be deadly and ummm….." he trailed off "What else spit it out old man!" Vegeta growled "She is the goddess of Chaos." Roshi sputtered out. The rest fell silent thinking about how much harder their lives became.

"Why do we have to drive though the flipping forest?" 18 asked 17 in an annoyed tone "Because 18 its more fun this way right 16 Chaos?" he replied turning to the other two who had to sit in the back because 16 was rather large and Chaos's wings wouldn't fit any other way. "It is rather bumpy and fun isn't really on our agenda right now. We need to get to goku before we start thinking about fun." Chaos said rather grumpy because she was being shaken up so much 16 had to hold her in his lap to keep her from hitting her head or any other parts of her body. "I agree with Chaos, fun isn't optional now." 16 said simply not wanting an argument that Chaos would surly win. 18 suddenly blasted them a road to make it less bumpy. Chaos looked to 18 in a sign of gratitude while 17 called her a fun killer. Soon they got to goku's house but it was empty, now they set themselves to the kame house in hopes of finding him.

The four were flying over the sea looking for the small island, Chaos on 16's back this time."I have wings 16 I can fly." She grumbled pouting slightly "but it is unnecessary for you to use them if someone could carry you." 16 replied chuckling in the slightest. They spotted the small house on the small island and quickly landed. Piccolo came out of the house along with Tein and krillen. "Goku isn't here." Piccolo said seething; Chaos got off of 16 and stepped in front of 17. "All we need is goku we have no problems with the rest of you." She stated "we won't betray Goku like that." Tein said loudly almost screaming. "Don't yell at Chaos! You're lucky she hasn't-"but Chaos cut 17 off with the palm of her hand. "17 don't get too worked up." Chaos said sweetly making 17 blush. "You'll have to fight me first before you get to Goku." Piccolo stated 17 accepted the challenge and everyone flew to a bigger island to provide more space.

**Chaos pov**

_**We should be finding Goku not wasting energy on a useless fight.17 is a child, trying to have fun and wasting time and energy. His energy my time but I didn't complain because if he wants to waist energy that's fine. I can destroy goku on my own. Soon I noticed that Piccolo was winning in the fight, and an energy source that was familiar and coming this way. "We have company." I stated bordly to the two others next to me. 18 looked at me questioningly 16 just nodded focusing back onto the fight. I just couldn't bring myself to watch the two try to kill each other. I focused on the person coming towards us, I knew the person from somewhere. I gasped in realization "17 return to us at once!" I yelled to him "What? Why?" he whined but still came to my side. The others looked at me with eyebrows raised. But I was looking past them at Cell who was standing on a nearby rock. "How are you active?" I questioned smirking "Ah I see the Dark angel in this time let Dr. Gero remake her. In my time she escaped and left the dimension and died." Cell said "Well your time is missing out." I said everyone was staring at us. "But back to business if you try to absorb my androids I will be forced to kill you." I said with my musical voice almost setting him in a trance. "You can't kill perfection!" he yelled charging at me. I just stood there as clam as ever right before his fist connected with my face it stopped." What? Why can't I hit you?" he yelled" you are a creation of Dr. Gero meaning you are programmed to protect and listen to me just like 16,17,and 18. You cannot hurt the thing you are sworn to protect." I stated with a slight giggle. Cell looked shocked then started laughing. "Well I guess that puts a twist on things, but you are also evil. Probably more sick and twisted then anyone of us." Cell said I just smirked, craziness dancing in my eyes.**_

"_**Well I am a dark angel after all." I said laughing Cell moved away from my and looked to the other androids." Nope you can get your perfect form some other way. You will not absorb the androids unless they wish it." I said authority seeping through in my voice. But 17 being the dumb one challenged Cell. I sighed "17 is the stupidest android ever." I groaned and watched as he was absorbed. "Hey Cell if you are what you eat you just got 50 % dumber." I said laughing Cell just gave me a straight face. "Man I thought that was funny." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. Cell smirked at me. "Well we need to find Goku so, bye." I said with a fake huge smile that showed all of my super sharp teeth. 16, 18 and I flew off to find goku of course 16 doesn't like me to fly so I am on his back. "I haven't even gotten to use my wings yet." I stated sadly **_


End file.
